


I found my world in your arms

by karmanisms



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmanisms/pseuds/karmanisms
Summary: "Kartik gets slightly teary-eyed. These moments he shares with Aman feel tender, almost too fragile, like a single harsh breath will destroy the serene atmosphere enveloping them."
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71





	I found my world in your arms

Aman and Devika manage to reach the church a few moments before the bridal entourage does, much to Kartik's pleasure. He leaves the groom's side and makes his way into the arms of his boyfriend. Aman gets on his toes to squeeze Kartik in a tight hug.

Aman looks absolutely stunning in his navy blue tuxedo paired with his shinier-than-a-diamond shoes. "Kitna sexy lag raha hai aaj tu iss suit mein," (You look so sexy in this suit today) Kartik purrs close to Aman's ear.

His words make Aman shiver slightly but he does his best to keep a neutral look. "Abbey chup! At least behave yourself outside the church," Aman counters.

"Ahem! Ahem!" comes Devika's voice. "Chumma chaati baadmein karna. Look the bride's here. So your duty starts soon, now bye!" 

Devika nods at Aman and goes inside so they can get seated at a good pew. "Her Ravi didn't come?" Kartik's raised eyebrows follow as he inquires. "He'll directly attend the reception. Waise bhi kya farak padta hai? Dulha tum dono ka dost hai uska nahi," Aman replies matter-of-factly. (Anyway, how does it matter? The groom's a friend to you and Devika, and not him.)

He fixes Kartik's tie properly and pats his shoulder.  
"Chalo main bhi jaa raha hu. Mere bina zyada nervous mat hona," (I'm going too now. Don't get too nervous without me) Aman teases his boyfriend.

He quickly pecks Kartik's cheek and goes ahead after waving goodbye.

***

As Aman watches the entourage enter the church, he can't help but focus all his attention on the love of his life instead of the bride and groom. His eyes are drawn to the absolutely delightful sight of his boyfriend making his way down the aisle with the Maid of Honor beside him, the others following.

The two make eye-contact briefly and the look of pure love and adoration in Aman's eyes makes Kartik want to drop everything and run to him. 

He has heard Devika tell him on a number of occasions that Aman looks at him like he hung the moon but he always felt like that was an exageration.

But he now knows that she's right, Aman's gaze really holds too much affection to handle. Aman widely grins as Kartik passes by the pew that he and Devika are seated at, it makes Kartik's heart go crazy. He suddenly feels a little overwhelmed and looks straight ahead to calm his mind. 

***

Kartik continues to wipe his sweaty palm against his pant as the MC goes on and on about nothing in particular, mostly addressing the newlyweds. He is supposed to raise a toast in a few minutes and it's making him slightly panic. 

The moment his phone pings, Kartik brings it out of his pocket and checks the notification. It happens to be an adorable selfie of Aman with the caption "You'll do great, babe!" 

Aman knows better than anyone else how nervous huge crowds make Kartik. Aman is his rock and his anchor. He knows that his hugs, his kisses and every little thing he does to help him calm down really have a huge effect on Kartik. 

Aman may not be very affectionate in public but he knows exactly when Kartik needs it to feel more comfortable and that's why Kartik always prefers calling Aman his 'better half' over 'boyfriend' because that phrase clearly defines what Aman is to him.

He makes him feel whole. He fits right. Aman knows him better than he knows himself and Kartik feels blessed to have him in his life. He sometimes catches himself wondering how he got so lucky. 

He doesn't believe in the whole "saath janam" shit but after meeting Aman he can't help but pray that they can share all their lives with each other and he wouldn't have it any other way.

An elbow poking his side reminds him of his whereabout. Everyone's eyes are now trained on him as he gets up from his seat to take the mic from the MC.

Aman gives him a thumbs when their eyes meet and a soft grin spreads across his face. He takes a deep breath and starts off with his speech that he has rehearsed more than a dozen times.

***

The newlyweds are on the dance floor, so are the bridesmaids and groomsmen. As the MC gives the DJ the signal, the light piano notes playing in the intro of the sing can be heard evidently. 

The Bride and Groom begin to move close to each other at the centre of the dance floor to begin their first dance. 

They position themselves appropriately and begin waltzing along to the slow song being played. The moment feels tender and warm as the newlyweds so deeply in love focus all their attention on one another, forgetting about the world and its affairs.

The MC asks all the alloted pairs of bridesmaids and groomsmen to join after a while. 

Kartik and Eve take each other by the hand and begin to slow dance. Kartik is very distracted during the entire span of time. He wonders how it would feel to dance with Aman at a wedding like this. 

"Man, you look really dejected, as if I just murdered your puppy. Go on, you deserve to slow dance with your lover boy," Eve jokes as she starts backing away. "I've been noticing y'all ever since the beginning of the reception. You two can't take your eyes off each other''

As she steps away, Kartik sees Aman step ahead from behind her. Aman softly thanks her and takes Kartik by the hand. His hand fits perfectly along his waist and he nudges Kartik to do the same.

The bride, the couples and pretty much everyone eyes this entire situation in shock. But no one says anything. Nathan, the groom, gives them a teasing smile from where he and his now wife are situated on the dance floor. He patiently explains their love story to her and she understands. 

Yes, they stick out like a sore thumb among the floor filled with all the straight couples but they couldn't care less about the prodding eyes. Though, with time everyone goes back to either enjoying the snacks, slow dancing or doing whatever it is that they were doing and that helped them feel more at ease.

As time passes, Kartik instinctively pulls Aman closer to his body and wraps his arm around his neck. His other arms draws circles on Aman's back. He softly hums along to the song being played as they tenderly move back and forth.

Aman circles his arms around Kartik's waist and places his left arm along the small of his back. Somewhere down the line, one of his hands leaves Kartik's waist and his fingers gently begin outlining Kartik's cheekbones. 

He takes his time appreciating the carefully carved cheekbones adorning his boyfriend's face. Kartik's long eyelashes fanning against cheekbones cast a beautiful shadow against them. His fingers slide to the side and gently massage the area around his nose ring. That damn nose ring is his weakness. He fidgets with it for a good few moments and he can't help but drop a quick peck against it.

Kartik's breath hitches as Aman pulls away after kissing the nose ring. He feels like Aman is practically worshipping him in public. But Aman doesn't stop there.

His hand moves further and he caresses the hair at the back of Kartik's neck. He locks eyes with the light of his life. Kartik's face displays a weird combination of shock and affection, he begins to feel slightly breathless. A whispered "I love you" lingers in the moment.

Kartik gets slightly teary-eyed. These moments he shares with Aman feel tender, almost too fragile, like a single harsh breath will destroy the serene atmosphere enveloping them. He wishes he had the ability to pause time because in this moment nothing else matters, all he knows is, his true love is in his arms and he's not afraid of showing the world how much he loves him.

He's very much overwhelmed. He gently nuzzles his nose against Aman's as a single tear trickles down his cheek. Aman dabs it dry and cups his face. 

"Rona mat meri jaan, tumhari muskan se hi toh ye duniya haseen." (Don't cry love, your smile is the only thing that makes this world beautiful)

That's all it takes for Kartik to not give a shit about about what people at the wedding will say. He cups Aman's face and smashes his lips against Aman's. 

The two melt into the kiss and cling to each other for dear life. They pour all their emotions and love into the kiss. They move in smooth and effortless harmony. The love oozing in them individually now combine together and they feel complete. Aman's leg pops and he smiles into the kiss.

When they finally pull away, Kartik rests forehead against Aman's. They close their eyes and enjoy the warmth radiating from each other while continuing their slow dance. 

"Shayad meri muskan hi tumhari duniya haseen banati ho, par meri puri duniya hi tum ho." (Maybe my smile lights up your world, but to me, you're my entire world)


End file.
